Sessie 08
Een stukje uit Melody’s logboek: Kathra heeft zich teruggetrokken uit de triathlon. De gang en ik besluiten na de boxwedstrijd om een paar andere tentjes te ontdekken, we komen langs het gokspellen deel van het festival. Als eerste lopen we langs ‘Avandra’s Geluk’; het doel is om met dobbelstenen een 7 of een 12 te gooien, en je ingezette tickets, en die van anderen, terug te winnen. Iedereen zet 2 tickets in, Joanna wint de pot met haar eerste worp. Evalyn wil nog eens proberen en wint de 2e keer, ze wint 5 tickets. Ik stop na 1 keer omdat ik niet meer wil kwijtraken. Het volgende tentje is ‘Ords Gok’; ook een dobbel-gerelateerd gokspel. Hier moet je al je worpen bij elkaar optellen, en die met het hoogste getal wint de pot. Ook hier wint Joanna, ze krijgt er 15 tickets bij, de rest verliest. De gang verlaat het gokgebied en loopt door naar het boomwerpen, ondertussen komen we een test of strength tegen. Joanna is heel erg enthousiast er over, en pakt gelijk de hamer op, de paar drwegen die er naast staan zijn een beetje aan het gniffelen, no way dat zij de bel kan laten ringen, dachten ze; oh boy wat hadden ze het fout. Joanna geeft een klap met de hamer, de hamer splijt. De bel, die lag ergens 200 meter verder. De dwergen waren niet zo blij met de vertoning, maar Joanna kreeg haar tickets en huilend begonnen de dwergen aan de reparatie. Aangekomen bij het boomwerpen mogen we weer per 2 het veld op. Evalyn doet leuk mee en gaat tegen Joanna, maar die is zo moe van het hameren, haar boomstam valt uit haar handen en plat op de grond. Igor en ik spelen tegen elkaar, en wonder boven wonder vallen de bomen precies gelijk neer, even ver. Het laatste event wat we doen voor we naar de haven vertrekken is balletje schieten. We splitsen ons weer in teams van 2; Igor en ik, Evalyn en Lucas. Het doel is om het balletje zo ver mogelijk te schieten. beide teams winnen 6 tickets, Igor en ik gaan nog eens, het balletje land dichterbij dan voorheen, maar we winnen wel 4 tickets erbij. De race: Joanna en ik gaan ons klaarmaken voor de race. De race is meer een hindernis/hardloop crossover, erg interresant en het kan erg gevaarlijk worden, ik plan om zeker een paar mooie stunts uit te halen. Lucas en Evalyn gaan een kijke nemen in de haven, want Lucas had eerder een stel dwergen gezien, helaas niet kunnen volgen, maar ze waren erg verdacht bezig. Evalyn vond een trap, gelukkig kon ze die zonder problemen ontmantelen. Lucas vond er ook een, maar volgens de leidinggevende was dit volkomen normaal. De race gaat van start! En ik val recht op m’n plaat. Ik ben niet gewend om in startblokken te staan ja. Ik zie nog net dat Joanna op kop ligt. obstakel 1. Kisten. Als ik bij de kisten aankom ligt er overal wat. Het lijkt wel of er iemand dwars doorheen is gelopen, zal Joanna wel weer zijn geweest. Ik neem een aanloop en maak een perfecte walljump, ik spring over alle kisten heen en vermijd de kisten met gemak. In het stuk rennen daarna haal ik 2 mensen in, ik ben niet langer laatste!!! Aaaaa oh mijn Corellon dankje. Obstakel 2. Touw. Als ik eenmaal bij het touw aankom wil ik er snel overheen, het wiebelt nogal maar ik ga er voor; het is geen success. een paar stappen van het eind val ik er af, op de zandzakken. Ik wordt niet ingehaald gelukkig. obstakel 3. knikkerbak des doems. Ik kom bij de knikkerbak aan, en mijn eerste instinct is om er in te springen en te schaatsen, hopen dat mijn gewicht gelijk verdeelt blijft -spoiler, dit lukt niet- ik val weer, maar sta op en ga gewoon door, ik haal zelfs nog iemand in, nu sta ik 4e plaats!! Ik kan dit nog winnen! Eindsprint. Joanna op kop, William er achter, William haalt in! En- geen william...? William is in een put gevallen? What? Joanna is er op het laatste moment overheen kunnen springen en veilig geland. Ieder ander land ook veilig. Melody staat 3e plaats, rent harder dan ooit voorheen, KAN ZIJ NOG WINNEN? helaas, ik eindig 3e in de hindernisrace. MAAR NIET GETREURD LIEVE LEZER! Melody mag in een laatste gevecht met Joanna haar eer terug winnen. Het gevecht van de eeuw! Poolstokverspringen over de rivier! Hier komt het op neer. Alles of Niets. We rennen, sneller. Stok maakt contact met de bodem van de rivier. Klimmen, snel. We vallen, Joanna valt verder, ik panniekeer, ik wil niet verliezen! We zwemmen naar de overkant, ik probeer Joanna bij te houden, maar het lukt niet, ze is er eerst. Gelukkig voel ik me al beter als ik hoor dat we de hoofdprijs hebben gewonnen van Veckna’s Mystery Mansion. Nu hadden we allemaal genoeg tickets om een magisch item te kiezen uit de booth, ik koos natuurlijk een rapier, ze fonkelde zo mooi, ze schreeuwde practisch mijn naam. Evalyn koos een leuke dolk, en Joanne een of andere speer. Lucas had een handige bag of holding, en Igor handschoenen, erg modieus Igor. Het leek nog een goed idee om een laatste huisje af te gaan, een klein tentje leek het, maar van binnen was het enorm groot. In het midden zagen we een enorme trechter, en tegen de muren aan, in iedere hoek stond een tafel, of hing er een plank. We werden verteld om rondom de trechter te gaan staan. Igor vroeg of ik hem wilde helpen, hij wilde samen met mij de hele tafel met goudstukken in de trechter gooien ‘de hele tafel?’ ‘de HELE tafel’. Zo gezegd zo gedaan, daarna ging ik opzoek naar iets leuks, ik spot een tafeltje met amuletten en beeldjes er op, ik ren er naartoe en probeer zo veel mogelijk te dragen, ook dat gooi ik allemaal in de trechter. Joanna is bezig met een of andere kist die ze maar niet mee krijgt, arme stakker. Evalyn staat verstijfd bij een of andere boekenkast, ondertussen zie ik dat Igor ergens half in de lucht stikt... dit klopt niet echt, ik trek hem uit het ding wat hem vast heeft, het is blijkbaar een slime. ‘Een slime, werkelijk?’ Ik probeer snel weg te komen, maar helaas heeft het slime mij nu gepakt, langzaamerhand wordt ik verteerd. Ik stribbel tegen, met weinig adem kom ik niet ver. Gelukkig is Igor een held en red hij mij van het monster, ik neem een paar tellen om bij te komen, maar daarna teleporteer ik naar Evalyn, ze staat inmiddels bij een tafel waar zilverwaar ligt, maar alles zit onder het vet, ik besluit om het maar te laten voor wat het is. Igor en ik kiepen nog 1 tafel, en dan zit de tijd er op. Joanna heeft 1 kist en een beetje in de trechter gekregen, Evalyn ook wel wat, maar ik weet zeker dat ik heb gewonnen....raad eens, dat heb ik niet. Igor heeft gewonnen, hij had een of andere kroon en scepter in de trechter gegooid. Boris nodigt ons uit om naar het vuurwerk te komen kijken, als sluitingsceremonie van het festival, er is een afterparty bij Igor thuis. Na onze avonturen in Quast wil ik best wel graag naar huis, ik stel voor aan Evalyn om terug te gaan naar Evereska met de groep, iedereen stemt er mee in, we hopen dat Sergei ons een lift kan regelen, en we hebben geluk, over 4 dagen gaat er een hout karavaan richting Redstream! Halverwegen Redstream zit een spa, daar wil ik graag heen, ik vind dat ik dat wel heb verdient. Na een long rest nemen we de N220 richting Goldglow door het Opperwoud; je raad nooit wat er gebeurt, we worden aangevallen. Categorie:Sessieverslagen